


Gilderoy Lockhart et les ors du pouvoir

by BlueFloyd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: (Ou est-ce AU!French Politics), Abstention Kedavra, Alohomora c'est Manu, Bon là je vous vends que des trucs que j'ai pas mis, Centrism is Might, Christiane Taubira serait clairement Hermione, Ex Pelliarmus !, Gen, Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Front d'Gauche, Harry Potter et la roche de Solutré, Harry Potter et les Républiques de la Mort, La Chambre des Députés a été ouverte, Les Insoumis de Dumbledore, Parce que c'est notre projection astrale, Valls ferait un excellent Pettigrew, au!harry potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Retour sur le parcours du plus jeune Ministre de la Magie jamais élu, le sorcier qui a défait Voldemort, The-Man-Who-Fought, Gilderoy Lockhart.





	Gilderoy Lockhart et les ors du pouvoir

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Gilderoy Lockhart and the Minister Position](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939116) by [BlueFloyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd)



« Et je vous aime farouchement, mes amis ». C'est sur ces mots touchants que le nouveau Ministre de la Magie a conclu son discours d'intronisation. Mais revenons si vous le voulez bien Rita, sur le parcours météoritique de Gilderoy, inconnu du grand public il y a à peine deux ans et désormais plus jeune Ministre de la Magie !

\- Absolument David, revenons sur son parcours incroyable, et je vous propose de le faire avec ce documentaire magnifique, "Gilderoy Lockhart, les coulisses d'une victoire", réalisé pour le compte de la Gazette du Sorcier par Milicent Bulstrode et Mundugus Fletcher.

 

[FONDU AU NOIR]

 

Gilderoy Lockhart naît à Pré-Au-Lard en 1977, de deux parents médimages, officiant à Sainte-Mangouste. L’enfance du petit Gilderoy est paisible, dans ce village de sorciers sans histoires. Comme tous les sorciers britanniques, il entre à Poudlard l’année de ses 11 ans. Le Choixpeau le place à Serdaigle, où il est bien accueilli par ses camarades de promotion. Il est un élève tranquille et qui brille dans les matières baguettaires, et tout particulièrement en Charmes, où il est premier de sa classe tout au long de sa scolarité.

 

Cette scolarité sans histoire change brusquement au cours de sa troisième année à Poudlard. Le jeune Gilderoy a choisi comme option la divination. Si au début il vient en cours pour apprendre, très vite son intérêt scolaire se double d’un intérêt pour sa professeure, Sybille Trelawney. Cet intérêt est payé de retour, Sybille Trelawney tombant sous le charme ravageur du jeune sorcier si brillant. Même s’il reste platonique, leur amour fait scandale. Les parents de Gilderoy envisagent de le retirer de Poudlard et de le placer à Beauxbâtons. Mais devant les supplications de leur fils, ils n’en font rien. C’en est cependant fini des cours communs de divination pour lui, qui prendra à la place des cours particuliers avec un des centaures de la communauté habitant la Forêt Interdite.

Si les tourtereaux ont accepté de ne se voir que de loin, leur amour ne faiblit pas, et à la majorité de Gilderoy, ils décident d’aménager ensemble dans l’appartement de Sybille, ce qui permet à Gilderoy de disposer d’un cadre privilégié pour continuer sa scolarité jusqu’aux ASPIC. Il rentre ensuite au Ministère de la Magie en tant que Numismage, avant de partir travailler pour Gringotts pendant quelques années. Dans le public comme dans le privé, le jeune Gilderoy laisse un excellent souvenir à ses collègues, une impression générale de talent et de compétences. Mais pour ce touche-à-tout de génie, le travail de bureau ne suffit pas. Il commence une série de voyages autour du monde, pour rencontrer les créatures magiques les plus dangereuses, marchant dans les pas de Newt Scamander, le célèbre sorciéthologue dont il avait été l’apprenti à la fin de ses études. Les livres relatant ses aventures touchent tout d’abord un public confidentiel de passionnés de créatures magiques, avant d’atteindre le grand public qui les dévore pour le style enlevé dans lequel le jeune prodige relate ses aventures extraordinaires. En un an à peine, l’Angleterre tombe amoureuse de ce sorcier qui semble réussir tout ce qu’il entreprend. Mais alors que tous les médias britanniques sont tournés vers les aventures internationales de Gilderoy, dans l’Angleterre profonde une terrible menace renaît de ses cendres. Le mage noir Voldemort, dont l’Angleterre pensait s’être débarrassé en 2002, revient à la vie. Début alors une période haineuse, jouant sur la peur et sur la haine des moldus et de tous ceux qui ne correspondent pas à l’image des vieilles familles de sorciers. Comme si cette pensée horrible ne suffisait pas, on voit surgir en face une autre forme d’extrémisme, les Insoumis de Dumbledore, qui répond à la violence par la violence et menace de plonger l’Angleterre toute entière dans le chaos, en accusant le Ministère de la Magie d’être responsable du retour de Voldemort et de promouvoir les mêmes politiques d’exclusion et de haine.

 

Face à ces deux périls qui menacent la démocratie britannique, Gilderoy ne peut rester indifférent. Il rentre brusquement en Angleterre pour mettre ses capacités au service de son pays. Très vite, il s’entoure d’une équipe de jeunes sorciers compétents. Face aux techniques habituelles des Aurors pour lutter contre les périls menaçant la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne, Gilderoy veut « casser les codes ». Il n’hésite pas à communiquer aux médias les lieux où il affronte les mages noirs. Sa campagne se révèle très populaire. Son équipe de choc est surnommée « Ex Pelliarmus ! » Des Aurors la rejoignent, abandonnant Rufus Scrimgeour et sa stratégie du Revenant Universel, qu’ils considèrent comme incapables de lutter efficacement contre les mages noirs. Lucius Malefoy ne parvient pas davantage à convaincre de l’efficacité de sa stratégie (mise en place par le Ministère des mesures voulues par Voldemort afin de le priver de raison de vouloir le renverser). En effet, le chef du Wizenmagot, empêtré dans l’affaire de l’emploi fictif de sa femme en tant qu’assistante au sein du Wizenmagot, puis dans l’affaire de ses robes de luxe offertes par un sorcier français, voit peu à peu tout son crédit politique s’éroder. Gilderoy Lockhart apparaît donc comme le seul sorcier capable de faire barrage aux Mangemorts. Le 23 avril 2017, une première bataille rangée a lieu entre les différentes forces en présence. Elle dure toute la journée, mais sur le coup de 19h, il apparaît clairement que les deux seuls camps qui n’ont pas subi des pertes trop importantes sont celui de Gilderoy et hélas, celui de Voldemort. Rufus Scrimgeour prend acte de l’échec de sa stratégie et décide de joindre ses moyens à ceux de Lockhart. Lucius Malefoy fait de même peu après. Significativement, Harry Potter et le reste des Insoumis de Dumbledore refusent de rallier leurs forces à celle de Gilderoy, qu’ils dénoncent comme un imposteur. Si certains ralliements individuels se font, malgré des appels à la raison répétés rien n’y fait, le mouvement dans son ensemble ne se range pas derrière Ex Pelliarmus !, dévoilant ainsi son vrai visage, celui d'un rassemblement de mauvais perdants ne se souciant pas réellement de l'Angleterre.

 

Cette première bataille a été terrible, mais la bête immonde n’est pas défaite. Toute l’Angleterre sait qu’une seconde confrontation va avoir lieu sous peu, et retient son souffle. C’est le 8 mai que la confrontation finale à lieu entre Ex Pelliarmus ! grossie de ses soutiens et le Front des Mangemorts. À nouveau la bataille dure toute la journée, aux pieds du château de Poudlard. La majorité des combats fut dissimulée par les nuages magiques dus aux conflagrations de sort, mais néanmoins rien ne permet d’affirmer comme l’ont fait les Insoumis de Dumbledore qu’Harry Potter était sur les lieux et que la défaite finale des Mangemorts leur est due. Ce qui *est* établi est qu’à la fin de la journée, ce fut Gilderoy Lockhart qui émergea de la Forêt Interdite, la baguette de Voldemort dans sa main en plus de la sienne. L’intolérance avait été vaincue par la volonté d’un seul homme. Le monde entier lui addressa des félicitations. Il fut évoqué comme remplaçant de Scrimgeour en tant que chef des Aurors, mais à peine l’idée était-elle évoquée qu’il fut évident que le poste de Ministre de la Magie était le seul qui puisse lui convenir. Il incarnait l’espoir et le renouveau, et la Grande-Bretagne en avait bien besoin. L’élection fut une formalité, et depuis cet après-midi il est donc notre Ministre de la Magie en exercice. À peine 39 ans et déjà au sommet de la politique britannique, tout semble sourire à Gilderoy Lockhart. Bien entendu les défis qui l’attendent sont immenses, mais qui d’autre que lui pour les relever ? Il faut déjà savoir qui il nommera comme nouveau chef des Aurors, puis comment se traduira sa vision de rupture et de refondation du fonctionnement du ministère. Nous allons vivre une Magistrature très enthousiasmante et très excitante, voire – et on ne peut que l’espérer – plusieurs Magistratures.

Car comment rêver meilleur Ministre que The-Man-Who-Fought ?


End file.
